Stormy Weather
by Chargedlion
Summary: There's a storm outside and Maya's afraid. But she wasn't afraid of storms, right? Some rilaya comfort (now edited)


Because I was bored.

Figured I wouldn't put this in my one-shot collection

Takes place before Maya "forgave" her father.

Maya was over at Riley's house, like usual, and was hanging out on the floor with Riley.

Riley was lying down on the floor, staring at the ceiling, while Maya was sitting next to her.

Maya could hear the rain hitting Riley's window and hoped it wouldn't become stormy. She distracted herself from that thought by messing with Riley. She first made sure Riley wasn't paying attention, then she crawled behind her. She got on her hands and knees and stuck her face right above Riley's.

Riley got startled and accidentally punched Maya's nose.

Maya stumbled backward, laughing.

Riley shot up and was also laughing. "Don't do that, Peaches!" she exclaimed.

Maya was still laughing, but now had her hand over her nose.

Riley crawled over and moved her hand away. There was a little blood, which made her feel bad, so she scooted a little closer and softly kissed her nose. "I'm sorry..."

Maya smiled warmly and patted her shoulder. "It's fine. I'm the one that scared you, I deserved it." Suddenly, thunder rumbled outside. Maya jumped... right into Riley's lap.

Riley giggled a little. "Since when were you afraid of thunder?"

Maya looked away and said nothing.

Riley frowned. She could've sworn Maya wasn't afraid of thunder, but maybe she had thought wrong. Riley didn't bother questioning Maya anymore and simply hugged her closer.

Maya shrugged off the hug and moved from Riley's lap.

Riley was confused. Maya loved both giving and receiving affection, but she wasn't accepting anything.

Maya went and sat on Riley's bed, leaning back against the headboard.

Riley noticed the tears in Maya's eyes. She was then more confused than ever. Maybe Maya wasn't afraid. She had a feeling it reminded her of something. And she had an idea on what it might be.

Maya was staring out the window, eyes still brimmed with tears.

That sight made Riley's heart hurt. "This has to do with your dad, doesn't it?"

Maya said nothing, but a tear silently slid down her cheek.

Riley's heart wrenched again. It _did_ have to do with Maya's father. Riley then carefully got up on the best next to her.

Maya didn't even look up.

Riley began to play with Maya's hair.

Maya was too distracted to pay attention.

Riley gently started running her fingers through Maya's hair.

Maya glaced over, but remained silent.

Riley was hesitant to do anything else, afraid Maya would leave again.

Maya suddenly turned to look at Riley.

Riley met her gaze with a hopeful look.

"You're right, Riles," Maya whispered. She then took a deep breath and continued, "He left on a stormy night. I just remembered that a while ago so I started hating storms."

Riley could feel tears forming in her own eyes. Her best friend was feeling broken because of her father. It wasn't fair. Riley opened her arms and hoped Maya would accept comfort. Luckily, she did.

Maya jumped into her arms and layed her head on Riley's chest, wanting to listen to her heartbeat.

Riley started crying, soon followed by Maya. Riley then whispered into Maya's hair, "It's okay, Maya, you don't have to feel sad about your dad leaving, I'm here. People love you."

Maya didn't say anything, but she had listened to what Riley had said. People loved her.

" _I_ love you, Maya."

Maya moved until she was facing her. She searched her eyes and found that everything she said was genuinely true. She then sat up a little nuzzled Riley's cheek, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Riley looked over at her and smiled a little.

Maya smiled a small smile back then snuggled into Riley's side.

Riley sighed softly and continued to stroke her hair.

Maya smiled again at that gesture, then whispered, "I love you too..." More thunder rumbled outside, but Maya didn't jump this time. She was safe with her best friend, and nothing was going to change that.

Riley reached over and wiped away the remaining tears on Maya's face.

Maya did the same for Riley.

"Thanks..."

Maya nodded, but didn't say anything. She instead got closer to Riley and tucked her head under her chin.

Riley grinned and held her close, Maya letting her this time.

Maya knew that even in the stormiest of weather, Riley was always going to be there for her.


End file.
